Trust me
by ZoRobinlurve95
Summary: AU. Robin is on the run from her failed assassination attempt. She learns to trust and love once more but trials and tribulations and a dark past threaten to tear them apart. ZoRo, SaNa and BonneyLaw in bg. R&r!:-
1. Chapter 1 The Great Escape

Her heels clicked against the smooth marble floor. She scrutinised her latest work, the puddle of crimson blood her victim laid in was conspicuous against the sleek jet black floor. An insidious grin appeared on her face, her hazel eyes sparkled with satisfaction.

" Mr.0? Is everything alright?" After her struggle with her victim, she was not surprised that the ruckus caught the attention of outsiders. She had always wanted to be freed from her boss's tyranny, only having vested interest in historical artefacts. However, she was prohibited from quitting Baroque Works, an organisation for those willing to earn a price for murder. He claimed that she was too valuable an asset to let go; it would be hard to find a replacement. She doubted his remarks, she knew his ulterior motive. He wanted to use her as he did with everyone else. But now, the tables have turned.

She stomped out his strewn cigar, shot the wide window of the hotel room and tied some contraption to a nearby pillar. Clinging onto the contraption, she jumped out of the 150th storey, feeling the adrenaline rush in her veins and the gushing air against her silky skin. She released the parachute and decelerated steeply. Upon touchdown, she realised she was surrounded by the other guards, the millions. They had their guns pointing at her menacingly, threatening to extinguish her life.

" I am the Vice President of our organisation, I suggest you put your guns back in their holsters. I mean no harm." She was always calm and collected in these situations for two reasons. Firstly, she always worked alone and learnt not to show the enemy any weaknesses of else they would have the upper hand, secondly she knew that she would escape alive.

" Tough luck Vice President, we know what you did to Mr.0 and you're gonna pay for it!" An ugly brute from the back bellowed. Honestly, why did they think they had the slightest chance of taking her down?

" Very well, if you want to play with fire, be prepared to be burnt-" She cartwheel-kicked the men's guns and shot the first row of men in their knee. She did not possess a bloodlust unlike the other top assassins in the organisation and certainly knew the meaning of mercy. She always chose the option of spilling less blood than needed. As the first row tumbled forward in agony, the second and third row fired at her continuously, the bullets raining on her mercilessly. She ran towards a nearby alleyway for shelter, her enemies in hot pursuit. She withdrew out 2 submachine guns from her chest holster and returned back the fire power, taking down a few dozen men in one barrel; after all she did have great aiming. She reloaded her guns and gave the men another taste of her killer skills before they had the opportunity to shoot her.

The battle was an easy win as she emerged victorious. She hid in a narrow and dark alleyway, relieved that she managed to shake off that many pursuers. As the adrenaline faded away, a sudden sharp pain gnawed in her left arm. She groaned in agony as she applied pressure on the wound, scarlet red flowing out of it like an endless stream. She was frustrated at herself for being complacent and careless by underestimating the enemy, vice president or not she was still human and was still vulnerable to bullets. As she tore off her coat's sleeve to make a temporary bandage, a blinding light deprived her of her sight for an instant. The deafening whirring of the engine stunned her as she scrambled for an open area to flee in, desperate for an escape.

The motorcycle's light dimmed down, its engine's cacophony dying off. The occupant stared at her blatantly; he donned a black matte jacket that was zipped up until his chest, three swords at his left and a dark green helmet on his head. The helmet obscured her ability to read his expression, but she knew his identity, the scar stretching across his toned chest and the three swords at his side were a dead giveaway.

" Mr Swordsman, I presume you are after my head?" She asked coyly. She liked to toy with her enemies, deluding them of having the upper hand before she could land a deadly blow on them and make a quick getaway. This man was similar to her yet different. They came from the same world, the underground, but had contrastingly similar work. She an assassin and he a bounty hunter, and occasionally they would cross paths. When they did, it would be for fighting against each other or fighting together. However, there was something about this man, he was inhumanly attractive and had a strange aura that intrigued her deeply. There was something about him that made him stand out from the rest, even his flaws and imperfections did not hinder this special something. She was sure it was just the impulsive infatuation getting the best of her but she could not shake off the feeling she had for him in the past few years of knowing him personally. She was never sure if he felt the same for her but there was no point in such knowledge. She was a fugitive and a wanted assassin, any prospect of a relationship with him diminished due to these cruel and daunting facts.

"No. Luffy asked me to pick you up." He replied casually.

"Oh. Are you really the best person for the job? I mean with your bad sense of direction-"

"I have a GPS now."

"Mr Swordsman, we both know it wouldn't help one bit. Why would Luffy want to help me anyway?" she doubted the authencity of Zoro's companion's intentions.

"He says cause you're nakama." Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Is this some kind of joke? I hardly know the boy." Luffy and Robin barely met at all. She only remembered the boy when he was in the fighting arena, battling her former boss. She heard it was for revenge because he hurt a certain Blunette and her family. She admired his tenacity and determination to beat Crocodile but he failed miserably. Pitying him she took him under her wing, tending to his wounds and away from Crocodile. He thanked her profusely and said that he would repay the kindness, before requesting for food.

"He said something like it was a way to repay you or something… I don't know bout the details, not like I care anyways." Robin shrugged and decided it was best for her to leave with him and escape for the night at least. She needed some time to heal and think of an escape plan from Crocodile and Baroque Works.

"You didn't kill Crocodile off you know." He informed as he passed her a purple helmet. She took the helmet from him gently before staring perplexedly at him.

"How-?"

"Crocodile's heart is on the right side not on the left. You just punctured a lung and they got the best doctors to fix him up."

"Damn. Well at least if I meet him next time I know where to aim." She cursed her luck. It took her months to conjure up this plan but it had been thwarted by his anatomy. Zoro knew she was having a bad night and he wanted to help relieve her burden but there was not much he could do.

The wound in her arm was deep but he had such injuries before and knew how to treat them. He took the shredded cloth that was once her sleeve off her hand and wrapped it around her thin arm, applying some pressure to it before tying the wound up. She protested against this, she could have done it herself but he was adamant about helping her even through the smallest actions.

"Thank you, ." She blushed lightly. Till that night she never experienced any kindness from anyone before and a sudden unfamiliar warmth enveloped her heart. He grunted in acknowledgment and they both got on the motorcycle. After donning their helmets, he kicked start the engine and they zipped off toward the city. She clung on tightly to him, feeling the cool midnight air against her bare skin. She started to dream about this moment and how they could be in each other's embrace rather than she clinging onto him for safety.

Her dream dissipated when the iridescent bright lights of the city awakened her. The neon lights, advertisements, disco lights emanating from the buildings amazed her. The atmosphere so lively and the people felt so alive. How she longed to be like them, to be carefree while living life with no consequences. She could never taste the true taste of freedom; she had to live life on the run from the cops, the assassins, the bounty hunters…

"We're here. See I told you the GPS works." He grinned victoriously. She raised an eyebrow and smiled politely.

"In that case I think the motorcycle drove us here instead of you." He gawked at her and scowled, crossing his arms while seething with frustration. She giggled at his reaction and stared at the neon sign above them.

The Thousand Sunny

Zoro led the way before Robin decided to take the lead, asking him not for directions but descriptions of their true destination inside the Thousand Sunny. He bellowed the instructions through his teeth, displeased at Robin taking advantage of his flaw. The Thousand Sunny turned out to be a nightclub, people were dancing to their heart's content, drinking, laughing, mingling, the works. There were two levels, one for the people who wanted to have a good time and another for the underground or rich and famous to mingle or get down to business. The disco lights radiated a kaleidoscope of colours, giving a different feel to the Thousand Sunny with each colour combination. Zoro described the biggest booth in the middle and a bodyguard allowed them to enter the spiral staircase made of glass. It reflected off the disco lights beautifully and the music was quite hypnotic, even prompting Robin to sway to it.

Upon reaching the second floor, they approached the largest booth, with the curtains drawn and laughter heard from inside. Zoro brushed aside the curtain, revealing 7 people who were in the midst of a lively conversation. A boy with a straw hat grinned gleefully at their new guest.

"Guys! This is Robin! Robin's the one who helped me when Crocodile injured me! Come sit down, enjoy a drink with us!" She shot a polite smile to the youthful boy and took a seat beside a blonde who was busy lighting up a cigarette. His face obscured by his golden locks and he sat casually, one leg over the other. Zoro took a seat beside Robin much to her pleasure. Beside the blonde was a red head, her eyes sparkling with delight, her bubbly personality made Robin feel relieved. She was worried that it was going to be an all men group and if there were women, they would be mean and spiteful. Opposite Robin was a man with puffy curly hair and next to him was a small boy. They seemed to be scheming against the other two beside them. One was a man with blue hair gelled up and the other was a skinny, tall man who sported an afro. Beside them was Luffy, the boy who saved Robin's life at least for tonight.

"Robin… huh another guy-" The blonde replied but when he turned to face Robin, his sudden look of dejection turned to amour. He stared at her with a heart shaped eye, drooling over her beauty.

"MELLORINE! I'm in love…" He fawned over her and it gave her quite a shock. Men did flirt with her but never to this extent. She leaned backwards and almost hit Zoro. Zoro threw the man a look of disgust before muttering something inaudible under his breath.

"Miss, you are so beautiful! I am deeply sorry for mistaking you for a man, my name is Sanji by the way, but you can call me Prince Charming." She giggled at his introduction and was extremely flattered by his flirtations.

"Robin, don't be fooled by this perv, he says these kind of things to any girl. As long as you're a girl you qualify! Hi I'm Nami! Nice to meet you, I'm so glad I'm not the only girl in this group anymore." The orange haired girl extended a hand across the blonde and Robin shook it delightedly.

"He's not the only perv here. There's those two over there Brook and Franky." She pointed to the two men across her, the two tallest men in the group.

" Hey Robin! Oi Nami, you saying I'm a perv, thanks for the compliment!" The man in blue hair smiled back at Nami gratefully. Nami sighed disappointedly. Something told Robin that they had been through this episode before.

"Hello Miss Robin, pleased to meet you, my name is Brook. Now, if you would be so kind as to let me see your panties-" Nami retorted by slamming his head on the table. Robin giggled.

"SHE WILL DO NO SUCH THING!"

"Actually I could if you would like-" Robin replied casually.

"I WOULD WANT TO SEE IT TOO!" The blonde blurted out, red liquid dripping from his nose.

"But, I'm not wearing any now though." Robin poured herself a glass of red wine on the table and sipped it calmly.

"WHAT?" The 8 of them flabbergasted at her reply.

"Well I'm wearing a one piece lingerie right now so it wouldn't really count as panties now would it. But I could show it to you if you want-" It was true. Beneath her coat and dark leather pants she wore a teddy as a top.

"You don't need to do that Robin…" sighed Nami."Those other two are Chopper and Ussop. They're somewhat pranksters, just a heads up for you." Ussop and Chopper looked at Robin mirthfully and waved at her. She waved back.

"I heard you're an assassin is that right Robin?" Luffy exclaimed.

"Why, yes." She smiled politely. Ussop and Chopper had a drastic change in their expressions and cowered in fear behind the curtains from Robin. She giggled at their silliness.

"That's so cool and creepy in a way." Luffy chowed down some of the food in front of him while replying, causing some bits of food and crumbs to be sputtered onto the table.

"LUFFY HAVE SOME TABLE MANNERS! THERE ARE LADIES HERE!" Sanji glared at the Luffy as Luffy stifled out a sorry.

"And I'm sure you've met Luffy, our leader(unfortunately)" Nami sighed again. Robin wondered how she managed to handle these men for so long.

"The one emoing beside you is Zoro. He's real grouchy and lazy so don't get him on his bad side."

"I can hear you woman!" exclaimed Zoro

"Well it's true!"

"Stupid marimo don't you dare be rude to Nami-san!" Robin thought that the blonde sure had some anger management issues.

"You want a piece of me dumb ero cook?" Zoro lashed out.

"I would kick the shit outta ya if only Robin chan wasn't in between us. My deepest apologies Robin chan, but that marimo lacks manners so you are rather unfortunate to be sitting beside him. If you want to exchange seats so that I can kick that marimo for you and Nami san it would be a great honor." Sanji bowed his head towards Robin.

"Oi oi don't act so noble in front of guests you perv." After that remark, both men had a full front battle with each other as they battled each other on the second floor, careful not to hurt anyone else but each other. Sanji applied his powerful kicks and Zoro slashed with his mighty words. The 7 of them looked outside of the booth, Ussop attempting to get everyone to place their bets on the winner. Nami looked on worriedly, her face pallid and frightened. Franky reassured her that this was his night club and if any damage were to be inflicted on the property he would never ask them to pay 'cause my friends are SUPA' according to him. Luffy continued to eat to his heart's content. Robin laughed whole heartedly at this group, they were all so different and yet so lively, the way they react to one another was as if they were family. Robin was pleased to be in their ambience and went on to observe their actions further, even to the point of forgetting that she was still on the run…


	2. Chapter 2 Friends

There were ear piercing screams, the faces of the desperate and the destitute. A great fire was devouring everything in its path, her mother…

Robin woke up with a fright. She had broken out in cold sweat, her body shivered from the nightmare that persisted to haunt her night after night. She wished she could shake it off, seal those painful memories in a secluded section of her consciousness, anything to keep them from emerging once again. She sobbed uncontrollably, her heart breaking with the penetrating sorrow engulfing her soul; she never felt more alone.

After that catharsis, she scrutinised her surroundings, an unfamiliar room, small but bearable. She was wearing nothing but her teddy, her torn coat, leather boots and pants neatly folded at the bed side. The bed which she laid in was squeaky and the blankets worn off by moths. She looked over to her left arm; the bloodied wound cleaned up and stitched up nicely. She was glad that she did not need to go to a hospital for their medical services; an alibi needed for the bullet wound would be awfully suspicious.

She got up gracefully, heading towards the wardrobe. It was bare except for a few t shirts, jeans and hot pants. She decided to take a shower before leaving this mysterious place. Investigating would only cause an unnecessary commotion. She grabbed a white tank top and a pair of dark blue denim skinny jeans.

As she felt the hot steam condense on her nude body, she contemplated life on the run. This time, she had more pursuers than before and they had more information on her than the others. She needed to be more careful, more prepared. She needed to cover her tracks, hopefully no small fry or big shot from the underground spotted her last night… or whatever night it was. What date is it today? Maybe that did not matter.

The water flowing onto her skin made her feel refreshed and calmed her mind, the cooling feeling on her body rejuvenated her. She wanted to stay longer in the shower but the sounds of her movement may have woken the occupants of the house. She dried herself and slipped into her chosen outfit. As she stared at her pallid reflection, she stumbled upon the realisation that she did not catch much sleep. Her eyes had dark circles under them, her beauty remained but she looked more sinister than pleasant. Maybe she should rest more here. It was a safe area. No, if she stayed, the occupants might have their safety jeopardised, she was a wanted criminal after all.

Robin sneaked silently into the bed room she was in and packed her belongings in a satchel she found in the wardrobe. Donning her leather boots, she attempted to jump out of the first storey bed room window.

"Robin?"

The voice broke her concentration of her getaway. She turned her head cautiously to face the questioner.

It was that orange-haired girl, Nami. She stared confusedly at Robin, her features imprinted with worry and fear.

"Robin, what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving this place ms. Orange hair. I'm sorry but I cannot jeopardise you and your family's safety. I am a wanted assassin and any contact with me could harm you and your family in the long run. I can't place a great burden on strangers I just met." Robin replied coolly.

"But we just met you and you seem like such a great girl! Robin don't leave please! You're not the only one who's wanted in our group. I mean there's Luffy, Zoro ,Sanji and Brook. We've learnt to live with it and we stick together as a group. Anybody mess with them they mess with us! Robin we can help you! So don't leave." Robin had never seen this display of friendship before. This girl was extremely accepting of her, even to the point of wanting her to join her friends… her nakama. Robin sobbed once again before accepting Nami's invitation to stay. Maybe life would be better with them.

Robin stared at her reflection. Normally she would not wear make up but Nami was insistent on applying it and applied a little make up on Robin to cover up those dark circles. She even dressed Robin up in some of her clothes, which were a little tight as Robin was about 20cm taller than Nami. Robin was practically Nami's life size Barbie doll. Robin was pleased with the make over. She looked more stunning and appealing than before. Nami sure knew how to do make overs.

"Oi Nami, why'd you gather us here?" Zoro was pissed at having to wake up early for nothing.

"Don't be so grouchy! Just wait and see. Robin you can come down now!" Nami shouted from the living room. Nami wanted to use Robin to impress the others with her skills. She also wanted to accentuate Robin's beautiful features, for such a mature beauty was a rare sight. Robin sashayed from Nami's room into the living room, her olive skin glistened in the sunlight, her silky hair impeccable and cascading down to her shoulders, her legs so smooth and long that they could go on forever. She was wearing a sleeveless pale brown dress that went well with her skin tone. It hugged her curves tightly and had a flowing hem that ended before her knees. She wore slippers with pumps and a few brass bangles at her left wrist. She looked stunningly ravishing and the confidence and happiness she wore on her face gave her the look of a goddess. Her audience, the boys from the group, were all dumbfounded (except Luffy and Chopper). Sanji had fainted over with a massive nosebleed, Chopper screaming and tending to him. Brook's jaw dropped and Franky had to remove his sun glasses for a better look before rubbing his eyes once more in disbelief. Ussop cowered in fear behind Luffy, claiming that she was not the Robin from before(they looked so different! He exclaimed). Zoro stared at her with wide eyes, as if a sudden realisation dawned upon him, Robin was a hot bombshell. He knew that sure as hell she was pretty and had curves in the right places, the deadly skills and intellect of an assassin and archaeologist but he never knew she could be so… beautiful. Luffy grinned at her and grinned at Nami for her amazing skills. Nami giggled at the boys' reactions.

"Ok everyone pay up 50 dollars for oogling at Robin!" Nami eyed them greedily with a cheeky grin.

"WHAT YOU JUST GOT US HERE FOR A GET RICH QUICK SCHEME?" Ussop and the others were flabbergasted at her scheming and cunning methods to extort money from them.

"Pay up! Or else I will raise your debts by 300 per cent!" The boys fished out $50 each(except for Chopper and Luffy) and groaned at the loss of money however Sanji was elated to hand his money over to Nami.

"Now Robin you should be a model! You've got the looks, the height and the figure, the everything! And I can be your manager. Think of all the money we could make!" Nami beamed with happiness, her eyes almost seemed as if they were dollar signs.

"Well, I'm a little off the age group for a newbie model." She smiled back politely at Nami, grateful for her efforts.

"How old are you Robin?" Luffy blurted out the question without a second thought.

"BAKA! YOU DON'T JUST ASK A WOMAN FOR THEIR AGE!" Nami threw a book at Luffy's head and he rubbed the bruise from the impact.

"28" Robin replied.

"Perfect age for me! I love mature women." Sanji commented his heart and soul brimming with love and affection for Robin. Chopper asked him to calm down and not do anything irrational.

Brook asked to see Robin's panties again before Nami threw a book at him as well. Franky and Ussop discussed the possibility of Robin being a fembot due to her impeccable beauty. Luffy threw on his coat and informed the others that they were to depart for school. Nami, Ussop, Chopper, Sanji left Nami's house with their school paraphilia and waved the others farewell. Brook left after failing to get Robin to show him her panties and went to work as a musician at a Jazz club. Franky went to the Thousand Sunny to prepare the necessities for the night. Zoro, Robin and Nojiko, Nami's sister, were left in the house.

"You not going to school Zoro?" Nojiko interrogated, lighting a cigarette.

"You know I dropped out." He retorted.

"Not planning on rejoining?"

"Never." Zoro was about to fall asleep on Nami's couch before Nojiko kicked him off the couch.

"Lazy ass go and find a proper house to stay in!"

"I wonder where Nami learnt to be so violent…" He remarked sacarstically.

"You don't have a proper house to stay in mr. Swordsman?" Robin asked him worriedly.

"Huh? No. Don't need one. Always on the run remember."

"But what about Luffy, Sanji and Brook?" Robin wondered how these people functioned in their daily lives.

"Luffy's got Ace, they've got each other's back, Sanji's got the other chefs in Baratie, they know how to kick ass. Brook's like me, but he likes to stay in hotels cause their grand and fancy and to his taste. But Franky's gonna build a third storey in the Thousand Sunny so we can bunk with him and hang out together. Though I hate the idea of leeching off people it doesn't sound bad either. What about you?" She was surprised that he was interested in her lifestyle, normally he would not bother.

"Before Baroque Works I would be just like you but I asked to stay in strangers' homes. They then sold me out if they knew about my bounty and I would be on the run again. When I joined Baroque Works and became Vice President, I could stay in the headquarters but I would be constantly travelling to meet the other assassins personally on orders. So I never really had a permanent home." There was a tinge of bitterness in her voice.

"Hey moss head, go take this nice girl out into the city, she looks like a newbie." Nojiko took a big whiff off her cigarette.

"Better than staying here. Let's go Robin. You got any cash? Cause I ain't exactly rich." He said that last part softly, trying to conceal his wealth status.

"Of course, I have it safely stored." She smiled coyly. Zoro wondered where she hid it; after all she did not bring any purse, pouch or bag along with her. However, something told him that he shouldn't ask.

"I just remembered. I can't go out with you."

"What? Why?"

"Your sense of direction is atrocious. We'd get lost." Zoro was infuriated; she was mocking him when he offered to keep her company. Well technically he was forced to keep her company. Not that she was bad company or anything. Usually he preferred to be alone but she was an exception. He did not know why though.

"Well whatever. To get to the city we have to get out of Cocoyasi street first." He tried to calm his frazzled nerves, waking up early in the morning really made him grouchy.

"Actually, I don't mind if we get lost, that way we can spend more time together." She smiled. He was surprised by this smile. It was different form the other smiles she shot at others. This one was genuine, not one out of politeness or manners. If she could smile more often like that she would certainly be more beautiful, Zoro thought.

"Or we could hail and cab and get to the city." He did not want to ruin the moment but he certainly did not want to give Robin a bad experience their first time out.

"That's a better alternative." She did not really mind, anything would do as long as she could get to know him on a more personal ground. They managed to catch a cab and entered the city. Robin saw the sudden change of the suburbs to the city. The city looked sterner in broad daylight, the towers tall and mighty, the reflected sunlight glared harshly into her eyes. There was an air of business in the city rather than fun. Workers were hurrying to work, flustered and weary, the students rushing to school or waiting for friends at the school gates. The taxi driver dropped them off near a school compound. After paying the fee, Zoro realised where they were.

"Crud I hate this place." He scowled.

"Why is that so ?" Robin noticed that she caught the attention of several male students who were eying her surreptitiously. She was flattered by the attention but disliked the stares of perverted men on her, it made her feel weak. She shifted nearer to Zoro, he being the only male within the visible radius that she trusted.

"I went to this school before I dropped out. It's a long and lousy story that you shouldn't hear about though. We'd better get out before teachers or other students start recognising me." He grabbed Robin's wrist and shielded his face from bypassers. She blushed lightly, shy from the gesture.

"ANIKI!"

"Crud." Zoro and Robin turned around and faced two students, one sporting a red headgear, the other wearing black shades.

"ZORO! Where have you been? Playing truant have you huh huh?" The one with the red headgear nudged him. Zoro let go of Robin's arm. She was shocked by the student's action towards Zoro.

"Huh, who is this pretty lady here? Zoro aren't you gonna introduce us to her?" The one with the shades oogled at her, she smiled reluctantly.

" This is Nico Robin, Robin these two idiots are Johnny and Yosaku. YOU TWO BETTER GET BACK TO SCHOOL OR YA GONNA BE LATE." He shrugged off the one with the red headgear.

"Zoro stop playing truant! Come back to school, we miss you!" The one with the red headgear exclaimed.

"I dropped out of school. There was no way I could advance to college. Besides my current job pays me more than any stupid meagre job could." Zoro scratched his head disappointedly making his green hair a more tangled mess. The bell rang and Johnny and Yosaku scrambled to get to school.

"Whatever, as long as you're happy bro. Make sure you take care of your girlfriend ok?" Johnny teased and mouthed a 'She's hot' to Zoro.

"We're JUST friends!" Zoro's ears grew slightly red. She giggled at him. This was a side of him that Robin had never been exposed to. When he fought, he would have a killer intent in his soul, his eyes emanating merciless bloodlust. That was why he gained the epithet the devil. She would never have guessed that he was just as human as anybody, flaws and all.

"Let's go , I'm pretty sure you haven't had breakfast." She winked at him.

"How'd you know that?"

"You're stomach's been growling for the past half an hour." She replied. His ears got even redder.


	3. Chapter 3 3 out of 9

They strolled through the more peaceful area of the city, searching for any eateries opened at such an early hour. They managed to find one with a selection suitable for both their palates. She ordered a black coffee with a scone. He ordered plain water with a hero sandwich after Robin managed to talk him out of ordering alcohol. Their meal was uneventful, neither feeling any need for conversation. The peace and quiet was a nice change of atmosphere from the hustle and bustle of the city or the boisterous crowd they were with last night. As the bill came, Robin forked out the payment from her stocking, revealing more skin than before. Zoro blushed bashfully before looking away, only to notice the perverted waiter staring at her legs. He growled softly and the waiter backed away from Zoro discreetly, not wanting to upset the man. Robin smiled politely at the waiter before leaving the café. Zoro followed suit before throwing the waiter a look of utter disapproval.

"I hope you're still not in the mood for alcohol ."

"No, I just wanna punch that perv in the face."

"You mean the waiter? I thought he was rather nice." She smiled mischieviously. She only hid her cash in a rather inappropriate location to observe his reaction and she was pleased with the results.

"WHAT? He was oogling at you like that stupid ero cook!"Zoro snapped vehemently.

"Whatever could you mean?" She acted as if she was unaware of the waiter's actions, much to Zoro's frustration.

"Woman, just wear more decent clothes so that stupid dirty pervs won't look at you." Zoro was confounded at what he had blurted out. Did he say that out of genuine care or was it to ensure that Robin would not be noticed by other men, leaving her for his eyes only?

"I would but I don't have any clothes with me if you recall." She did not pack any clothes suitable for her frame; the getaway was haste and her plans foiled by the sudden involvement of the millions. She could not bring any valuables or weapons with her, her only belongings were the clothes on her back and the bundle of money in her stocking. The money was sufficient for a few weeks. However, it appeared that she would have to spend more money that she wanted today.

"Then buy some clothes, I'm sure some shops are open now." Zoro was hesitant about clothes shopping with women. All they ask of you is to fork out the money for them and carry their bags of ridiculous clothing. Then they force an answer out of you for how they look in whatever outfit they were dressed in. If you gave an unsatisfactory answer, they would scold you mindlessly or hit you violently. Either way it was a depressing affair for men and one of the worst prospects of having a girlfriend. Zoro wondered how these men managed to survive the tyranny of their merciless girlfriends. Yet, Robin was a different case. She needed the clothes and she did not seem to be one of those women who would care about others' opinions on her sense of fashion. Judging from his encounters with her, she had a good fashion style for a woman; nothing frilly, pink, fluffy, bimbo or too manly. Though her clothing was not exactly conservative per say.

"Are you sure that's alright with you? I know how men hate being dragged to these kinds of excursions, though I can't leave you alone. You would get lost." Zoro cursed under his breath. Why did no one trust his sense of direction? And why did this woman have to constantly irk him by reminding him of his 'flaw'?

"Whatever. I don't mind. Not like you're buying out of want anyways."Zoro muttered. She smiled at him and took him by the wrist to gallivant around the vicinity for clothing store. They even went to a lingerie store than made Zoro feel rather uncomfortable. Even though she had only a few bags of clothing with her, Zoro offered to help lighten the load. She declined but he snatched the bags from her not wanting to appear selfish and unhelpful. Now Zoro understood why guys help their girlfriends with the bags.

As they approached a clothing store with a flashy sign that read Criminal Brand, an ear splitting scream came from the fine dining restaurant opposite the store. Zoro and Robin dashed cross to investigate the commotion.

"WHADDYA MEAN YOU RAN OUTTA FOOD?" A pretty girl wearing a white tank top with straps pulling her red hot pants up shouted violently at the waiter who was shivering in fright. Though she had a pretty face with pale pink hair to match, she definitely did not have the manners or personality to suit her.

"I'm sorry miss-"

"THAT'S MISS BONNEY TO YOU! I CAME HERE WITH A FULL WALLET AND EMPTY STOMACH FOR YOUR DELICIOUS FOOD AND YOU TELL ME THERE'S NO MORE?" She seethed with impotent fury at the pitiful waiter who quivered with trepidation.

"Now, now Bonney. You know better than to shout at the nice waiter." A tan man sporting a black goatee from a nearby table stood up languidly, he had his eyes on the infuriated woman. She sneered at him and threw some dollar bills at the waiter.

"I'm outta here. Here's the money for your shitty food. And next time, make the portions larger! Not as if I'm comin here again though. Come on men let's leave." A boisterous crowd seated at the large table stood up and left with the girl, throwing negative criticism at the waiter and the patrons.

"Well this is a fine dining restaurant so-"The waiter mumbled feebly to himself. The tanned customer sank back coolly into his seat and took a sip off the red wine, his companions looking on wearily.

"Don't worry guys; she just has a short temper. Nothing bad will come out of this, trust me. She doesn't bear grudges." He rested his arms on the white dining cloth, revealing gaudy black tattoos on his arms and hands as his yellow sleeves fell back. His companions heaved a sigh of relief before regaining their collected posture.

Outside, the duo witnessed the whole scene. Zoro updated Robin on the girl with the pink hair and the man with the tattoos. Apparently they were 2 of the 11 supernovas, rookies in the underground with bounties of 100 million and above. The girl, Jewelry Bonney, was a big eater with a pretty face. She saved Zoro once after he mistakenly attempted to disarm a man of noble status. If he did disarm and injure the man, he would be in deep trouble. The man, Trafalgar Law, was one of the best surgeons in the underground. His skills far exceed those of any experienced professional surgeons. He had a small crew of 4 men including him. However, they were not to be underestimated as they all possessed great fighting skills. Robin was familiar with the term 11 supernovas. In fact, she was with one of them now. However, they never posed a threat to Baroque Works and lacked detailed information on them.

"HEY! STOP PEEKING THROUGH THE WINDOW!" A familiar voice caught the attention of the duo and they realised that Bonney was behind them with her crew of menancing men.

"Seaweed head?" Bonney was shocked at finding the foolish man she had saved in the same vicinity as herself. Encountering Law was a huge coincidence but now 3 supernovas in the same city?

"Boss! There's Nico Robin too!" A plump and heavy man showed her a piece of weathered and torn paper to reveal Robin's wanted poster and pointed to the brunette beside Zoro. Robin regained her fighting spirit and was ready and alert for any oncoming attacks. Zoro wished he had brought along his precious katanas but they were too conspicuous in broad daylight. Though Bonney did not seem the kind to pick a random fight but he did not know her well enough to confirm that thesis.

"That's so weird. Whatever. Let's leave men, we have no business with them. Besides, it looks like we're interrupting their date." Bonney taunted the green haired man as pay back for his incompetence. Her crew haughtily guffawed at the young man.

"DAMN IT SHE'S JUST A FRIEND! What's wrong with people these days?" Zoro barked. Robin realised that they were too close for comfort from the situation and she backed away immediately.

"Today appears to be a very unlucky day for waiters. Unlucky for several eatery customers too…" A lean silhouette appeared out of the shadows. His matted pale blond hair fell gently from both sides of his face. He wore a hollow and bleak expression as he shifted the tarot cards in mid-air in patterns only he recognised. Zoro was lost for words. Another supernova?

"It also seems that today is an extremely unlucky day for the supernovas. Wouldn't you agree Roronoa Zoro?"


	4. Chapter 4 The forlorn fourth

The sinister look that glimmered in the man's eyes scared Robin stiff. What did he mean by unlucky?

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Basil-"

"Hawkins. Another supernova. He's got some weird voodoo magic thing going on so, we'd better leave before he casts black magic on us." Zoro knew that magic was not an art to mess with. Even the strongest, toughest man could easily lose to a little bit of magic. This man had a high bounty for a reason and Zoro did not want to know of what horrors he was capable of.

"Do not fret I don't waste precious magic on mere situations. Magic is the very essence of a magician's soul; it isn't something to play with. I presume you must be Nico Robin?" He threw a glance at Robin, sending shivers down her spine.

"You've grown rather infamous last night. Your assassination attempt was extremely courageous. I have to commend you for that despite it being foiled. For an ally of one of the Shichibukai turn their back at him is certainly unheard of. Yet the uproar it created in the underground really amazes me even though I predicted that a shocking discovery would befall on that night." His calm and collected voice was eerie and mysterious. Even Robin could not read his true intentions.

"Robin!" A robust call reverberated off the empty streets of the city where the trio were in. A dark figure stepped in front of the brunette and had wielded a saber, pointing it menacingly at Hawkin's face point blank.

"Robin step back from this man." The red head beckoned. He had an x-shaped mark on his bulbous chin and donned an unzipped navy blue jacket, revealing a toned body and a tattoo shaped as an x spread across his body.

"Damn it not another one! Robin we have to leave! This man is-" Zoro beguiled with a desperate expression. He was not going to enter an unnecessary fight without his katanas.

"Drake?" Robin stared earnestly at the man, her hazel eyes full of sudden care and concern.

"I broke out Robin, I'm ok now. But you two have to go, we'll talk another time and place!" Hawkins punched Drake swiftly in the face and proceeded to land a few more attacks before Drake shielded him off with his saber. Robin gazed at the man deliriously, speechless at his sudden appearance. Zoro could not drag her away from the man as she stood rooted to the ground. He decided to carry her off bridal style. Robin's eyes widened and her pupils shrank. She extended out a hand to reach out to him before being whisked away by Zoro.

"DRAKE!" Her hysterical and poignant scream reverberated through the alley and caught the attention of two nearby supernovas.

"Hmm, odd how there seems to be more of us in this city." Law commented upon hearing the name. His companions were, however, wondering where the scream came from.

"Drake? That jerk, I will get him too! First seaweed head now jerkhole? Jeez what's wrong with this city." Bonney scorned, her men wondering the reason for the scream.

Zoro ran off at full speed, distancing Robin and himself away from the duelling duo. Running was not one thing Roronoa Zoro would do in the face of a battle but he knew that that was a man's fight. Mano e mano. Men had a certain pride in their one-on-one fights with each other; he hated to interfere. Besides, he had Robin to account for, and he was not going to drag a woman into a fight, especially one without his katanas. He was a swordsman for a reason.

He brought Robin into a crowded area in order to blend in with them so as not stand out, preventing them from being easily spotted by any supernovas.

"Oi, Robin we're safe. You don't need to hide anymore." He coerced. It was until Robin started to shiver did he realise she was crying on his shoulder instead of hiding. Her sobs wet and pained, each breath she inhaled gave rise to a sharp sting to her heart. An influx of emotions rushed into her veins. She did not know what to feel. Broken? Relieved? Pained? Why did he come back? Where has he been all these years? So many questions flooded her mind, her answers to them little and insufficient.

"Robin! We're ok. We're alive. You don't need to cry!" Zoro was shocked by Robin's sudden reaction. He tried to quell and coax her into calming down. Her moans were drawing unwanted attention to both of them.

Just then, Zoro's phone rang. He supported Robin with one arm, the other reaching out for his phone to receive the call.

"Yeah?"

"Zoro, where are you and Robin? I come home and you bring her out? What if you two get lost and then we'd take hours to find you again like the last time-" Nami nagged. He hated when she did that, it was a real pain in the ass when he was constantly bombarded with incessant nagging for a minor mistake.

"Look, first of all, it was your sister who suggested I bring her out so if you wanna blame someone, blame her. Secondly, we have a problem. Robin's crying like crazy and I don't know what for!" He whispered the last part silently so as to not hurt Robin's feelings and make her more hysteric.

"YOU MADE HER CRY?" Nami screamed over the phone, causing Zoro's ear drum to almost burst.

"I DIDN'T! AND DON'T YELL AT ME! She just started crying for no reason, it's a long story. Can we meet you guys at the Thousand Sunny? I can explain it to you there." He gazed at Robin's prostrate figure. Even though her raven hair formed a silky barrier from her face, which disabled him from reading her expression, Zoro could not help but feel rather distraught inside. He sighed disappointedly at his inability to help her and felt pathetic at the failure. He hugged Robin gently whilst carrying her, expressing his care and concern for her before taking off for the Thousand Sunny.


	5. Chapter 5 Distance

"Should have known you'd be late. It's a surprised that you even managed to reach here marimo." Sanji puffed out a grey cloud of tobacco before tapping the ashes off into the ash tray.

"Shuddap ero-cook. I had to be escorted here by an old lady. Anyways, that's not the issue." He looked forlornly at Robin, the latter in a silent slumber. He knew she was tired from today's episode, all the running, sudden appearances of the supernovas and the crying wore her out. Franky took Robin out of Zoro's arms and took her to one of the third storey rooms that had been finished and renovated. Zoro sank into a barstool and poured himself a shot of whiskey. Today was exhaustingly frustrating. He gulped down the alcohol, the whisky burned his dry throat. He needed that. After burning out his legs by running continuously, after almost being swallowed by voodoo magic by Hawkins, after seeing the look of destitute imprinted on Robin's face, he needed that. What did Hawkins mean by an 'unlucky day for the Supernovas?' The prospect of encountering something unlucky gave Zoro a bad feeling. Ominous questions lingered in Zoro's sub consciousness, persistent in driving it into Zoro's consciousness. He could sense an inevitable doom approaching him, but what and when?

Luffy, Ussop, Sanji, Brook, Chopper and Nami took a seat alongside Zoro, each wearing a weary and morose look. Franky soon returned from the third storey and mixed some alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks for his peers. No one exchanged any words. They all knew Zoro was in low spirits. No one wanted to bother him or irk him any further.

"Zoro, what happened?" Luffy broke the silence with a hoarse whisper.

Zoro refilled his shot and gushed it down once more. He could feel the cooling essence of the alcohol refresh his mind and thoughts. He plopped the shot on the metallic bar and wiped his mouth clean with his arm before replying. The others waited anxiously for his reply.

"We saw 4 other supernovas."

"Supernovas? What's that Luffy?" Ussop spoke up in curiosity.

"They're the 11 rookies in the underground with bounties of one hundred million and above." He inhaled the ashen clouds of nicotine, the smell addictive yet sharp.

"Zoro and Luffy are two of the 11 supernovas." Brook added.

"WOW! COOL!" Chopper exclaimed. Nami tapped him gently on the head.

"What the heck do you mean cool Chopper? They're insanely powerful." Nami looked on worriedly.

"Oh… COOL." Chopper blurted out. Nami gave him the evil eye before he cowered behind Ussop.

"What else happened Zoro? Why's Robin like that?" Luffy interrogated.

"One way or another, she recognised X Drake as if she knew him personally. Hawkins was trying to hurt us for who knows what reason and he shows up trying to protect us. Robin seemed real shocked when she saw him, she couldn't even move. I had to carry her away before Hawkins could get to us, and when I did, she started going all crazy and stuff and cried all the way here before she fell asleep." Sanji wanted to criticise Zoro for not protecting Robin but knew this was not the best time to get Zoro on his worst side.

"Also, Hawkins predicted that today would be unlucky for the 11 supernovas. Though I'm not so sure why." Zoro took another swig of the alcohol before retreating to one of the second storey booths for a nap.

"That seems weird. I feel that something's missing." Franky commented, washing the glass Zoro had drunk from.

"Luffy maybe we should hide, you heard what Zoro said! Some guy predicted that there would be something bad happening to you and Zoro!" Ussop was concerned for his friend's safety. He was so reckless and impulsive, it worried Ussop that his friend might lose more than just his ego.

"Ussop, whatever happens, we're gonna overcome it together. Anyways, I'm not gonna believe some guy 's weird prediction. Not as if it's gonna come true. Sides' I'm FAMISHED! SANJI CAN WE GO TO THE BARATIE FOR LUNCH-" Luffy called out, before realising Sanji was nowhere to be seen. The group nearly forgot how silently Sanji could slip out of any place they were in. Luffy scowled in dismay and requested food from Franky instead.

She stared at the lava lamp intently. Her eyes fixated on the colourful blobs floating gently up and down the pillar of liquid. This room was not to her taste; she preferred something less flashy and more elegant. However, the bed which she laid in was comfortable and soft, tempting her to fall into a deep slumber once more. She was tired but her mind did not allow her to rest. She had to find a way to contact Drake, find out how he got out and why he was here.

"Hey Robin." The familiar scent of nicotine drew Robin's attention to the blonde. He had a serious and calm atmosphere about him. She was surprised he was not fawning over her like last night and that he was able to remain composed and cool in her presence. He looked even more dashing in the dark, his hairstyle gave him an air of mystery, and his tuxedo made him look professional.

She sat a little straighter in his presence. He was extremely different from last night and she wondered if the others ever got to see this side of him. He glided lithely towards her, keeping his composer and eye on her. He sat down beside her on the bed, never losing the gaze he held with her. She tried to look away but he lifted her chin up until they were eye to eye.

He could not believe how beautiful Robin was. She was a mature beauty, a contrast to the beauty Nami radiated. Through all that beauty, there was something about her that drew him to her. When he looked into her eyes, he could see a sombre soul inside, alone and defeated. This vulnerability intrigued him, though he hoped it was not taken advantage by other malicious personalities. The innocence she held in her heart so pure yet tainted by the blood she spilled in her assassinations. She was so different from other women, so dynamic, so ravishing and imperfect. He could feel his blood rush to his face when their faces were close to each other. He could feel her breath on him. Robin backed away slowly, she knew the trouble these impulsive emotions brought and moved away gradually. He was alluring but she knew better from past experiences not to get caught up in these hot and heavy moments.

He was disappointed in her reaction despite expecting it. He straightened his tie and cleared his throat while trying to regain his pride.

"Robin, I may be a hopeless romantic but I know a woman in love when I see one." Robin widened her eyes and wondered how he managed to figure her heart out.

"Is there something you want to tell me about that Drake guy. It's not good to keep these feelings inside. Trust me, I know." He held her hand in his, she was touched by his offer to hear her out, though she felt warm inside when he held her hand. She blushed lightly, looking over his shoulder to get distracted from the moment. It was then did she notice there were some peeping toms at the doorway.

Nami sighed discouragingly. She knew that Robin was well aware of their presence but she did not move away from the doorway. She secretly envied Robin, Sanji brimming with passion for the latter, each time he touched Robin, she felt a dark jealously and anger engulf her heart.

"What are you here for?" Zoro grunted distracting Nami from her emotions temporarily.

"Well, I'm here to check on Robin. What about you?" She forced a weak smile and looked at Zoro with teary eyes. She pretended to stifle a yawn and wipe those tears away.

"I was just curious. But I know why you're here though. Admit it you like that stupid ero-cook." Nami glared angrily at him and pouted. How did he figure her out?

"I do not! He's such a flirt! And so immature, with bad anger management issues, and good looks and… and a wonderful personality and great character to go with…" Zoro rolled his eyes. Women were so easy to read.

"Yup you're in love." Nami face palmed herself for letting her heart do the talking just now instead of her brain.

"Ok fine I like the guy ok. But it's not like he has feelings for me. Look at how intimate he is with Robin now…" Nami could not bear to look at the couple in the room. Her heart crushed by the scene.

"Are you kidding me. Nami you're the girl that prince of retardia falls for most of the time. If he doesn't like you, I don't know who he likes."

"But he always swoons at any pretty face within a visible radius. I'm no different from other girls; I'm not specia-" Nami stifled a yelp when she realised that the rest of the group were crouching behind her, deep in discussion of the happenings in the room.

"Shhs Nami! We're betting here!" Luffy whispered, placing a finger on his lips before observing Sanji and Robin.

Nami blushed cherry red, embarrassed by her confession in front of the whole crew. She wanted to cry out of humiliation but held back the tears.

"How much did you hear from my conversation with Zoro?" Her heart wrenched in anticipation for their answer.

"What conversation?" Ussop asked confusedly. Nami heaved a sigh of relief. Confessing took a lot of guts, she did not want her secret to be leaked to the others for they would barely understand her feelings for the blonde cook.

Zoro smirked slyly at Nami's reaction and went back to observing the couple. He felt an unfamiliar tightening in his chest when he saw Sanji take Robin's hand. The sense of discomfort was extremely foreign to Zoro but he knew it well; jealousy was getting the best of him. He wanted to slice the damn cook to pieces and embrace Robin. He should be with her right now, not the damn flirt who hardly knew her. He was just a lousy sucker for pretty women.

"I would tell you my story." She had taken a breather or two before replying the blonde. She had decided firmly to let them know on her secret, however, she had a condition.

"But only you are allowed to hear it." Her hazel eyes casted their glance to the green-haired swordsman leaning against the door frame. She extended a hand towards him, as if beckoning him to come towards her. All eyes were on him as he glared at her, perplexed at her choice…


	6. Chapter 6 Deal

The blonde leered at him enviously. He was so close to capturing this woman's heart and he had to ruin it. He kissed Robin's hand politely; thanking her for the intimate moment before retreating out of the room dejectedly. He exchanged glances with the swordsman as they passed by each other; he gave him the dirty look before continuing his journey. Zoro was not surprised by the cook's reaction. After all, he did have his opportunity squashed by Robin's decision.

Zoro treaded forward towards Robin, each step heavy with anticipation and confusion. Why choose him? Sanji seemed trustworthy enough; Nami had the same gender as her and would probably relate best. Heck even Luffy seemed like a better choice than Zoro.

He sat down on the bed beside her, her eyes capturing his gaze. Even though they were being watched, Zoro felt as if they were the only two people in the area and that privacy no longer mattered. Robin leaned closer to him, almost face to face.

He could feel her breath on his face and he could see the alluring beauty of her eyes. They were so close, yet so far.

"If you're wondering why I chose you, it's because you can relate to me the most." Well, that was unexpected, thought Zoro.

"Why?"

"We share about the same work, we have about the same connections and we definitely have the same intentions in our hearts." What was she whispering about?

"Woman, you're crazy." There was a sudden shift in aura about Robin that stunned Zoro; she was extremely serious. The weak and poignant woman that was in her position had receded back into her heart. All that was left was the her that Zoro was more familiar with; the cold-hearted killer.

"You have to let me escape from this place." She mumbled her tone sharp and precise.

"Fuck you talkin' about?" Something was definitely wrong with her.

"You have to let me leave; you don't know the gravity of the situation. You don't even know what's to come!"

"I thought you were supposed to tell me bout your past-"

"Please, Zoro, you have to help me. I lied about wanting to tell you about my past. I just wanted the others off my back. You need to get me out of here surreptitiously. I can stop this from happening." Zoro grabbed hold of her arms and shook her violently.

"WOMAN GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" She pushed him away from her, releasing his grip on her.

"I am serious! If you let me escape, you all will be safe! You know just as well as I do how much you would be willing to sacrifice to protect the ones you care about, right?" Zoro was shocked. How did she manage to read his heart?

"Robin… whatever happens, we'll go through it together. We're… we're nakama." His tone took a steep turn from malicious and frustrated to calm and despondent.

"No… we're not. I hardly know any of you."

"That's cause you don't let us. I know you were trying to escape last night. You have to trust us, we will look after you and help you."

"That's… that's a lie!" Her voice was shaky and unstable, tears welling up in her eyes. The vulnerability returned as her heart wrenched with intense agony. Friendship… friendship had never existed in her life and if it did, it was diminished. She crushed all hopes of companionship a long time ago. It was easier to accept reality rather than delude yourself and face the consequences later. This was a life lesson she learnt from young, and she vowed never to forget it.

"What do you mean it's a lie? Luffy risked his reputation and safety to help you, so did Nami, Ussop, Franky… ALL OF US! And if you think that's a scam that I suggest you knock some sense into yourself." He seethed vehemently at her distrust. He was infuriated at her stubbornness, they had already proved their dependability and she would not accept it.

"Robin you've got to let us in; let us help you." He took her in his arms, her face buried in her hands as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"I… I just can't." She muttered inaudibly. Zoro hugged her tighter; he wondered what could have traumatised this woman to the point of distrusting everyone. She had closed them away from her heart, only to reveal a strong façade to hide her vulnerable and soft side. She kept her secrets and emotions safely locked away in her heart. People did not need to know, they need not care. They would only take pity on her, as if she needed to lower herself to that. Distancing herself from others was how she coped with her past, her lonely life proof of her actions. She had a burning desire to tell Zoro; to expose to him her deep dark secrets and naked soul, allowing him to delve into her psych. But there was a morose voice forcing her to keep her trap shut. That voice was bitingly cold, reminding her of the consequences of her past actions and how it hurt her even more if people were to know about her past. She wanted to block that voice out, opening her mouth to speak her heart out; however, no words could escape those quivering lips.

"Robin… we'll always be there for you… I'll be there for you. Just… please trust us, tell us what happened to you." He released her from his embrace and gazed into her eyes. His were full of sincerity, welcoming Robin to disclose her secrets. She looked longingly in those eyes, feeling as if her soul was being bore in with those green irises of his; as if he could read her like a book.

"Does it really matter?" She smiled quietly to herself, staring at her wrists, admiring some deep scars on her pallid skin.

"It does to me." He held her hands tightly, their fingers intertwined. This kind gesture inspired confidence in her to trust him.

"Fine… I will tell you… 10 years ago…"

~Flashback~

The underground was safe haven for Robin; the secret agents would never dare to enter this place unless they had a large armed force with them. However, Robin's bounty on her head paled in comparison to some of the big shots down here. So she was not a notorious target for them, though there were still dangers that lurked in the bowels of the underground and Robin was a delicious prey for them physically and economically.

She would hardly wear any expression on her face when she delved into the underground; however, her heart was always down and heavy. Ever since that incident when she was 8 she had been on the run. No one cared for her, there was no one she could rely on and no place could she call home. Loneliness was her only companion and the solace it provided was pathetic. She could barely survive in the underground if not for a few willing and disgusting men who let her into their gang. She earned money through deliveries, assassinations or through her looks, but nothing physical. She hated that she had to live a dishonest living; murdering people, feeding their addictions, and stripping for their pleasure was definitely not the kind of future she had in mind when she was 8.

Her fantasy dream when she was 8 was to be an archaeologist and get a master's degree in history and the top scholar in her batch. She would also still be with her mother and her mother would be proud of Robin's accomplishments. There would also be a mister in her life, someone dependable and smart just like her. Maybe a family where she could express her love of history to and share her profound knowledge with. Though in the current reality she was equipped with the right knowledge for archaeology, she never had the right opportunity to pursue the interest. She hoped greatly that the present would not prolong too much into the future. She had dreams she wanted, no needed to achieve and this life she was living was hardly a life at all.

As Robin walked into a shabby looking bar, several wolf whistles came from a bunch of perverts at the back followed by stares from several other interested men. She dressed pretty decent that day, it was just that her curves were hugged tightly by the black fabric and her slender legs were covered in tight leather boots with lace. She was probably the only female in the bar but she did not mind the attention; she had lived with it for a few years after she hit puberty.

She took a seat at a lonesome bar stool in a dark corner and ordered some vodka. From where she came from, strong liquor usually solved most problems of the heart and the cold. The bar tender complied lazily and poured her a shot. She gulped it all down in an instant and requested for another. Just then, a pale, lean man took a seat beside her. She ignored his presence, sure that he was here to flirt with her. He ordered a mug of beer and then proceeded to make the first move.

"I guess you should be Nico Robin."

"… Yes…. But if you're here for my head or body you'd better drop the idea. I'm seriously not in the mood to deal with incompetent men like you right now." She swivelled her drink and stared at it dreamily.

"Well, I hope you don't assume that all men are like that."

"If it's not for money, it's for pleasure or ego. Nothing altruistic at all; men in the underground are selfish and cold blooded, they only think about themselves." Cruel experience taught her that hard lesson.

"Then I'm here on more personal business that does not involve anything physical or intimate."

"… And you are?"

"Drake, X Drake." He moved closer to the dim lighting and Robin could see he was near middle aged and had auburn hair and an x on his chin. He looked rather European but he was fluent in his speech so it was difficult for Robin to associate him with any particular race. He wore an honest look despite it being serious and professional. There was something about him that made Robin feel as if she could trust his word.

"I'm here to warn you. But we can't talk here." His eyes shifted to some eager men eavesdropping on the conversation or ogling at Robin. She understood and decided to leave with him for protection and mostly out of boredom. She did not have much on her schedule these days.

She followed him warily, meandering through dull and morose buildings before encountering an abandoned warehouse. Robin realised that they had gone beyond the boundaries of the 'underground' territory. This placed her in a dangerous situation. The man started to open the shutters to the warehouse as Robin kept a firm grip on her hidden gun. She expected a mob of armed men pointing their guns in her face. However, what came into view was a poorly lighted and empty hangout. There were remnants of its inhabitants strewn around the place, but otherwise it was liveable. He stepped in casually and led in before closing the shutters behind them.

Robin did not let her guard down, but was anxious about his every move. Drake pulled out a shabby looking chair for her and she gracefully took a seat. He sat opposite to her and gave her a stern look as if she was in an interrogation.

"Mr X I hope you can finally tell me what my purpose is here."

"First of all, let me clarify that I am here strictly on personal business, nothing underground related or secret agent related. I mean no harm to you so please let go of the gun in your holster." Robin complied half-heartedly; the fluttering feeling in her to trust this man did not fade away but her guts knew better.

"Nico Robin, you possess a very dangerous weapon that no one can take away from you and this very weapon threatens the peace of the world we live today."

"What weapon are you referring to?"

"Your knowledge of the Poneglyphs. You have to put an end to your research immediately." Robin grew infuriated with every word he said; each stinging syllable sliced through her heart. It was her very dream to discover the True History and he was another obstacle to it. What could he possibly understand of her dream or the lengths her people have gone to even achieve it.

"Mr X, your plea will never convince me to quit the Poneglyphs. There have been people who died for the search of the True History and I am not allowing you to stand in the way just because-"

"Ms Nico, you have to understand there is a bitter reason to why the World Government does not want you or anyone else for that matter to discover the True History."

"Well, try to understand this then; I have seen the World Government killing people, destroying an entire town just to keep the True History a secret! That town is gone, erased from the map just because of this reason… and even though it's gone, you can't see how many people were erased from it too. All of them were innocent, some of them were just kids and some just wanted to know for knowledge's sake. History is an important asset of man and the truth will be told someday to the world of what really happened in the last few centuries. A mere man like you would never understand the sacrifices these people have made to achieve this dream! Never!" Her bloodshot eyes glared at him as he took in a deep breath. He bit his lower lip before sighing.

"Robin, you're wrong. I do understand and I definitely know of the pain you suffer every night just because of what the World Government did to your people."

"How could you-"

"I was there; I used to be an Admiral for the World Government and was deployed to eradicate the archaeology research. I didn't imagine that such a mission could expand to a full scale attack. That bastard comrade of mine just had to trigger Buster Call and cause massive destruction to Ohara. I lost a great friend that day as well. I'm sure you've known Saul." Her eyes widened and her fury died down. Saul was the kind soul who saved her life that fateful day, but just like her any of her friends, they disappeared with Buster Call.

"Saul and I had our agreements on the World Government's corrupt and immoral ways but he quit first after he couldn't agree with their methods to obtain 'true justice'. I tolerated it but I finally snapped when they triggered Buster Call. However, the day I decided to throw in the towel was also the very day I learned a grave secret; the True History." Robin gapped at the man.

"Robin, if you do discover the True History and reveal it to the world, mass hysteria and panic will occur, followed by mindless violence and utter chaos. You will plunge the world into darkness because of this unwanted truth and possibly destroy all hopes of human survival. I will not tell you what I learnt to save your innocent mind. But I leave you with two choices: one, you can continue your life on the run and discover the True History or you can co-operate with me and stop your research, save the world and be protected from the World Government and the thugs from the underground." Robin was extremely relieved that she had a choice. Both choices were tempting but led to extremely different paths that would determine her future. She took a while to decide, weighing the pros and cons. Drake waited patiently before she opened her mouth for a response.

"I choose to go with you." Her unblinking gaze bore into his very soul. The intensity of her words really shook him; he'd thought that she would resist and reject his offer. This turn of events had really taken him by surprise. What he did not know was that Robin was tired. Tired of running away from the World Government and assassins, tired from having to do dirty jobs to get by, tired of the very life she lived in. She wanted change, and even if this cooperation with Drake was temporary, the change was sure to come and she could live more freely; and sleep better at night.


	7. Chapter 7 Protection and Beliefs

After the deal was made, Robin quit the gang she was with. They had put up a good fight but she was better; experience would always emerge victorious. She followed Drake where he went, the men that accompanied were more than happy to have a feminine presence in their headquarters. Drake was an intuitive and intelligent man; he knew how the World Government worked and could avoid and prepare for their attacks. He too was a wanted man and understood Robin's current position very well. Eventually, she warmed up to him and started to see him in a different light. She would see him as a caring and sincere man, mature in thoughts and action and a great leader for his men.

She was never sure of this fluttering feeling she had for him, any kind of relationship she had with anyone was bound to fail. It was as if God had destined her to be alone, taking away the people she loved and throwing her back into her lonely life once more. Saul said that there was nobody on this Earth that would be alone and that she would find her nakama. She had tried so hard to find them but had always failed miserably. But perhaps Drake was her nakama? He had protected her and ensured that she was well accommodated. Even though the foundation of their relationship was based on a deal, she was sure he was a great dependable man who could save her from her misery. However, she could never determine if he felt anything for her as he only took her under his wing to 'save the Earth' if what he claimed was true and if Robin truly possessed the ability to do so. She wished she could read him better and find out if he truly considered her more than just a stranger. They did have intimate moments together; she opened up about her hidden suppressed feelings and recounted her experiences with him. He shared about his past and personal tastes. She was falling deeper into the depths of love after each moment and wished he could return her feelings despite the age gap between them. She wanted to confess to him as each day passed by, hoping that God would be kind to her with his man and grant her her deepest wish. She was wrong.

The following day, they were torn apart by the World Government. Apparently, one of his most trusted men ratted him out to the World Government in exchange for his bounty and freedom. Drake held them off from Robin as long as he could; he was a man of his word. However the attackers put up a fierce resistance and overpowered him. Robin tried to hold them off but he told her to go.

"ROBIN! LEAVE! I CAN HANDLE THEM!" He shouted with piercing wounds on his body from the bullets. He stumbled down the stairs of the headquarters from the sharp pain in his legs from the bullets.

"Don't be crazy Drake! You're going to get captured… or… or die." The words she uttered brought tears to her eyes. Why, why must God be so cruel to her and take away another loved one from her life. She just wanted somebody, anybody to be with and live with and he had to mock her once more.

"Robin, listen." He tried her tears and stared into her auburn eyes. Robin stared back at him longingly; his serene expression calming her down.

"I will come back for you. I promised I would protect you right?" Robin collapsed into his chest and started to sob uncontrollably.

"How can you think about the deal when you're in danger? Care about yourself first. We have to get out!"

"I can think about it because I made an important pact with a special person. Nico Robin, I love you and I will do everything in my power to protect you, even if the world forbids it." He managed a weak smile as Robin sobbed even harder. She was relieved that he had loved her, relieved that her love would not go to waste just like before and that he was willing to sacrifice everything for her. Drake held her in his arms before their attackers barged into the room they were in. Drake pushed Robin into a secret compartment in the room and hid her there before confronting the men. Robin wanted to escape from the room, hearing all the gunshots and groans of pain from Drake really tore her apart. She tried to exit the space but collapsed from sheer exhaustion from the damaged she took from the attackers.

The next thing she woke up to was the prominent smell of cigars lingered in a well-furnished room with her wounds tended to.

"Nico Robin, I've finally found you. I need your help in our organisation." A large man swivelled his armchair to face her, a menacing grin on his face and a scar stretching across it.

Robin looked away from Zoro when she recounted her past experience with Drake. She was ashamed to tell him, a man she held feelings for, about a man that she was still in love with. Zoro just stared at her with a hollow expression. He did not utter any comment nor did he give any sign of emotion. Robin just hoped that he would not abandon her after knowing about her past or after knowing she still had feelings for someone else. She knew that there was something about them that was developing and did not want to extinguish this spark or ruin their friendship.

Franky, Nami and Chopper were sobbing quietly while Ussop and Brook gapped at her. Luffy and Sanji just stood silently, their expressions similar to Zoro's. Luffy stood into the room and glared at Robin.

"ROBIN! YOU'RE OUR NAKAMA AND WE WILL PROTECT YOU! Don't run away any more Robin, we'll protect you with all our lives! BELIEVE IN US!" Robin teared up and looked at Luffy. His confidence, his aura gave her a sense of confidence and friendship. Was she willing to trust again? To mend the broken pieces of her heart and let people in once more?

"Luf- Luffy…"

"BELIEVE IN US ROBIN!"

" I… I-" A loud explosion interrupted the exchange. The Strawhats were snapped out of the moment and tried to investigate the problem before a noxious gas surrounded the area. Upon inhaling, they collapsed unconsciously. One by one, they fell.

Zoro could feel consciousness slipping away, being replaced with a swirling dark abyss draggin him down. The last sight he saw was Robin's desperate face accompanied by a faint call.

"ZORO! Zor-…"…


	8. Chapter 8 The Game

Blinding light smeared Zoro's vision. He had regained consciousness in what seemed to be a filthy jail cell. The metal bars separated the individual cells and imprisoned its inhabitants mercilessly. Zoro barged at the bars, attempting to force his way out of them.

"That won't work seaweed head." Zoro stared in the direction of the weak voice. A familiar face emerged from the shadows of the cell opposite of his. There stood the once aloof Jewelry Bonney, but now all he could see was the broken shell that was left of her.

"Bonney… what happened?"

"They took us all in… made us fight each other, made our friends suffer… they…" She started to wail weakly and Zoro started to notice some dried up blood on her hands and clothes, accompanied with some bruises and wounds on her limbs. Something told him that he was not going to get any answers from her.

"Roronoa Zoro, a weak girl like her won't tell you nothing." Zoro looked to his right and saw a bulky hefty man with muscles and veins seemingly almost ripping out of his body. He grinned at Zoro menancingly and Zoro scowled even harder in response.

"I guess you and strawhat there have completed the set." He pointed to an unconscious Luffy who had lied on the cold metallic floor with his face flat on the floor.

"I'm glad you guys are here, now we can really find out who is the strongest amongst us." The muscular man guffawed, Zoro wanted to slice him up but his katanas were taken away from him.

"Zoro, don't mind him. He's a little twisted and arrogant. Getting angry won't help the situation." Drake sat in a cell beside Bonney's.

"Drake! Where's Robin?"

"No clue swordsman, but I hope she's alright…" Zoro held that hope as well and started to wonder how the other crew mates were holding up.

"RORONOA ZORO! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME UP WHEN HE ENTERED!" A low voice bellowed loudly and it belonged to a pale man with a malicious look on his face. He had fiery red hair that spiked out of his angular head and a grin that made people weak in the knees.

"I heard bout you, one of us right? I always wondered what would happen if you and Killer were in a fight together, now's the chance to see eh?" He laughed haughtily.

"Seriously, can anyone tell me what is going on other than talk shit and waste my time?" Zoro exclaimed.

"Basically, Roronoa, all the 11 Superonvas from the Underground have been captured and imprisoned in these cells. At regular intervals of time, one or two of us would be let out of the cells and escorted out of this pathetic place. But, when they do come back, well you get this result." Law looked in Bonney's direction. Zoro gritted his teeth at the prospect of being reduced to a mere shell of your being. Law wore a morose look on his face, despondent at the fact he could not help her despite being a doctor.

"There are some wounds I can heal, but this kind of trauma… it'll take more than skills to patch up. But don't ask me who's pulling the strings here or what not. Cause as you can see, I haven't gone out yet. But the others…" Zoro could see Hawkins staring into blank space, his eyes hollow and empty, his daunting composure dissipated. He was not the same man he saw earlier that day… or whatever time it was now. He saw Cape Boge, a stout and mean looking man, with his head in his face, as if depressed over something. Killer leaned against the wall of his cell, staring blankly at the steel floor. Though his sky blue and white striped helmet obscured Zoro's view of his face, Zoro knew that this tough murderer was struggling with his heart and intuition from the battlefield. They all had to fight each other or their comrades. It was a difficult thing to do, but why comply? And where were the rest of their crews? Where were the rest of his crew? Where was Robin?

A desolate tune was played in the corner of the large room they were contained in. Apoo blew a harmonica to set the acrimonious atmosphere. Zoro was confused; why were the underground's strongest 11 not putting up a resistance?

"OI! YOU DUMBASS APOO, DON'T GO PLAYING A TUNE WHEN YOU CAN'T HOLD ONE! YOU'RE MAKING MY EARS BLEED!" Kidd retorted at Apoo's playing. Apoo sneered at him and continued.

"Hey Kidd, aren't you gonna break out?" Zoro looked in Kidd's direction and Kidd grinned once more.

" Don't you get it Roronoa? We wanna see who's the best amongst us! The winner advances to the next round and battles another winner with the losers staying in the loser pit. Pinky here along with X wanted to get out but too bad for them; these bars ain't gonna budge. But I plan to bust outta here after they declare the winner." He laughed ostentatiously before Apoo threw in a critical comment and the two supernovas got into a heated argument.

"Besides, the only way to get outta here is to win. Or die."

Zoro spotted Law attempting to comfort a destitute Bonney and calm her down. He was whispering some meaningful words to her but she showed no response to his actions. Zoro sat down patiently and quietly, things were going bad but right now, Zoro needed a plan to bust out of here without his katanas and get the rest of the Strawhats out…

Robin was awake long before any of the other crew mates were. She stared at the metal bars imprisoning them and brushed her hand across them, feeling their metallic sting on her hand. This was the reason why she wanted to escape. She knew that this terrible fate would dawn upon them if they were to stay with her. She had warned them and yet they would not comply. Trust them? They would hardly trust her! Or at least Zoro wouldn't…

"Robin?" A cute voice echoed through the cell. The strawhats were placed in a large cell and the only two missing were Luffy and Zoro.

"Hi Chopper, you should go back to sleep." She always had a thing about protecting the innocent and young from the evils of the world and wanted him to sleep to avoid the situation.

"Huh? WHAT'S HAPPENING!" He shivered upon scanning his surroundings. Robin hugged the tiny boy and cooed him into calming down.

"We're trapped right now Chopper, but screaming and crying would not help the situation-"

"These people… what happened?" Chopper could see the other cells of men and women who were broken and fragile inside. Their faces were those expressing their grief over loved ones and some were beaten badly and bleeding.

"What's going on here?" Nami regained consciousness and one by one, the strawhats came back from their slumber. Robin saw the worried and shocked looks on their face as they came to reality and discovered the situation and the other people in the jail cells.

"What made them like that?" Sanji questioned.

"The Game." Robin replied.

"The Game? Could you please elaborate Robin-san?" Brook asked politely.

"It's a gambling fight club. The people who fight are usually the ones who are unwilling participants but have a great reputation and have been captured to do so. The audience are the rich nobles of the underground or real world who have gathered to place their bets on the winner and get as much money as possible from these matches. Fighters are forced to fight for their freedom. They have to battle whoever is in the fight with them, whether friend or foe. Everyone is an enemy on the fighting ground." The other strawhats were stunned. They hoped that they would not have to fight each other' attacking each other ruthlessly would really reduce them to the state the people opposite them were in.

"Robin, why hasn't anyone stopped this from happening?"Ussop shivered in fear but was curious as to why no one stopped this from occurring.

"That's because-" A large screen flickered on and off. The blurred images soon focused and they formed to show a familiar face from the Underground.

"Hello, my smilies." The deep voice purred.


End file.
